


My Haughty Prince

by orphan_account



Series: Love Recipe [1]
Category: Junko - Fandom, Recipe no Oujisama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other couple from Recipe no Oujisama resolve a few unanswered questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Haughty Prince

“What is it that you can't say to me, after all these years?” Yasu demanded. “How long have we known each other?” Tsubasa was silent for a while, before he looked up. Yasu had always thought that people with money had intimidating personalities, or used it to suit their needs. Neither of these things described his childhood friend. Even Tsubasa's dream of being a lawyer was because he wanted to help people. People who didn't necessarily have the money.

He was such a sincere person. _In everything but this_ , Yasu thought. Yet Tsubasa's eyes told him everything. His eyes were pure and honest. They never lied. Yasu had seen the answer to his question in those eyes every day of his life since middle school. Tsubasa was an open book with his feelings; it was no secret. Yet he refused to let those three words pass from his lips.

“Yasu,” Tsubasa said at last, “isn't there something you want to say to yourself, first?” The blond gave him a quizzical look. Tsubasa was always the more timid of the two, so the bold statement was a surprise.

“What the hell do you mean?” asked Yasu irritably. Yet he knew exactly what Tsubasa meant. He ran black-painted fingernails through his bangs and made angry noises.

“Are you angry?” Tsubasa's soft voice came. The brunet sat down on the bed next to him, which only made Yasu more irritated.

“Of course I am!”

“At me? Or...yourself?” Tsubasa was looking away. _He doesn't want me to see_... Without thinking, Yasu reached over to turn that face toward him. But Tsubasa still avoided his eyes.

“At you! Why won't you look me in the eyes, you bastard?” Yasu saw the bruise that had formed from when they all went on the group date and Tsubasa had tried to drag him back. Tsubasa had been emotional then, and Yasu liked it.

“Were you going to sleep with her?!” he had yelled.

“So what if I was?” Yasu replied in kind. Everything that Tsubasa wanted to say had been written right there on his face, in his eyes. But what he said instead was,

“I promised your grandmother that I'd look after you.” That's when Yasu punched him.

_Dammit! Don't make it sound like an obligation! Because the old hag told you to? What's with that?_ Yasu's memory jumped to the time when he came home piss drunk. _I said something weird that night, I think_...

“What are you to me?” _Yeah, that was it_. Tsubasa had given Yasu the most enticing look when the two had tumbled onto the bed. The blond wanted to see that look again, but Tsubasa moved away from him.

“Why does it have to be me?” the shorter man whispered. “Why do I have to say it?” Yasu's heart began to thud loudly in his ears.

“Because,” he said before he could stop himself, “I can't take it back once I've said it.” Tsubasa finally looked up at him, then. His expression showed shock, but his eyes were smiling. He hesitantly brought a hand to Yasu's face.

“Are you afraid that things will change?”

Delicate fingers caressed Yasu's face then, and he felt himself lean into that touch. He nodded wordlessly. _Just how drunk am I_? He absently wondered. “Nothing will change, Yasu. I've stayed with you this long, haven't I? Why would I leave you?” Tsubasa gently guided Yasu's head to his chest and began to play with Yasu's ponytail.

“Stop.” It was his turn to whisper now as the emotions threatened to spill over. The arms around his head retracted, but Yasu kept his forehead against Tsubasa's chest. “That dirty old man never once visited me.”

“I know.”

“He abandoned me.”

“I won't.” That was what did it. Tears stung at Yasu's eyes and he was glad that Tsubasa couldn't see.

“You should...” He was barely aware of whether or not that had been said aloud. “You deserve better.” That part definitely was. _I'm really drunk_ , he told himself. _I'll forget this in the morning_.

This time it was Tsubasa who tilted Yasu's face to look at him and Yasu who avoided his eyes.

“You're afraid of your feelings, aren't you?”

“I'm not!” Yasu hissed.

Tsubasa seemed to find in Yasu's hesitation the confidence he lacked before. He leaned forward and whispered in the blond's ear:

“I'll accept you no matter what the excuse. You can say anything, and I'll believe you, but you lost your heart long ago.” Yasu clamped down on his ear and pushed Tsubasa away. He knew those words were true, and that scared him. He felt Tsubasa's lips on his forehead, then temple, then jaw. He sighed and welcomed those touches.

“Am I drunk?” he mumbled hazily.

“Yes,” Tsubasa answered. “Very drunk.” That was the excuse that he needed. Yasu grabbed his friend's collar and pulled him close until their lips collided. It hurt, but he didn't care. It was violent and unsentimental, but he felt Tsubasa's lips curl into a smile nonetheless.

Where Yasu was angry and impatient, Tsubasa was gentle and understanding. His kisses were soft, yet insistent as if to say, “You don't believe me? I'll say it again. I won't leave you.” Somehow, Yasu ended up on his back, his neck straining as he leaned up to capture Tsubasa's lips again. His outside arm was pinned between their bodies and he grasped the fabric in his hands and intended to use it to tug Tsubasa down to him. Instead, Yasu's fingers slipped beneath the fabric and onto his skin. He felt the brunet shiver and flush pink.

“Y-Yasu,” Tsubasa breathed softly. _Shit_ , Yasu thought. It was hot, so he took his shirt off. (That was the excuse he gave himself, anyway.)

Then Tsubasa made a face that made the other man's body react very strongly. “Can I...?” His breathy voice made Yasu's heart squeeze. He nodded, and the next moment he felt hot a feather-light touch upon his skin. Tsubasa traced lazy patterns onto his stomach and up his sides and Yasu shivered. It felt good. He tilted his neck, and those fingers traveled slowly up his side, across his chest and then were replaced by lips on the place where his neck met his shoulder. Yasu's knee jerked involuntarily and rubbed up against Tsubasa's crotch. It was hard. Almost sleepily, he blinked up at the other man. Tsubasa smiled.

“What else did you expect?” he whispered against Yasu's ear. The blond began to move his knee back and forth against Tsubasa's erection. The brunet gasped.

That sound made him continue to rub, only faster this time. Tsubasa hid his gasps in Yasu's chest. And then he stopped to listen to the heartbeat there. Try as he might to control it, the rhythm Tsubasa heard pumped out a melody that begged for movement. The shy young master took Yasu's hand in both of his and placed it against his own chest. The owner of the house stared intently at his own painted fingernails, but felt the erratic thumping in his blood.

“Are you scared?” He felt his lips move, but it was as though the voice that came out belonged to someone else. Tsubasa shook his head.

“I'm _excited_. Are you scared?”

Was he? Yasu hadn't really thought about anything other than the other man up until this point. He moved one of those delicate hands to his crotch and watched Tsubasa's face grow red.

“I'm excited, too.”

“Can I make you even more excited?”

Yasu moved against Tsubasa's hand without responding. Those gentle hands pulled off Yasu' jeans, one leg at a time. And then he kissed up long, slender legs, stopping at Yasu's groin. His boxers were still there, but Yasu wished they weren't. Tsubasa looked up at him, a question in his eyes. The blond nodded. “So you can read my eyes. Tell me, what am I asking?” Tsubasa sat up and stared intently at Yasu's hair. _Take your ponytail out_. He did that, shaking his hair when it was free. Tsubasa smiled, and then his eyes wandered down Yasu's body. Yasu closed his eyes and remembered how it felt to have Tsubasa's hands and lips in those places. His body burned. He opened his eyes and suddenly felt hungry. Tsubasa's neck looked inviting, so Yasu leaned forward for a taste.

The brunet inhaled sharply, then tilted his neck for better access. One of Yasu's hands traveled beneath the fabric of Tsubasa's shirt. “Wait.” His hands paused and then retreated as Tsubasa removed that barrier. Yasu's black nails stood out in stark contrast against the paleness of Tsubasa's flesh. He traced out the same patterns that had been traced on him and watched the other man shiver with pleasure. “Do you want to enter me, Yasu? Or do you want to be entered? I don't mind either, so long as it's you.” The blond's heart raced when he saw Tsubasa smiling up at him. _Why_? He wasn't really sure what he was asking. Why was Tsubasa all right with this, or why was Yasu letting it happen?

'Letting' implied passiveness, though, and Yasu certainly had a part in all this. He was the one who had started it. And he was angry – both at himself and Tsubasa for being right. _I really did lose my heart long ago_ , he thought. _He's been with me all this time. There's no one else in the world for me. No one else I want_. Although he had admitted that to himself, Yasu still wasn't quite ready to be be on the offensive.

“If you'll have me...” he muttered. Tsubasa gave him the most tender of kisses then.

“I've never wanted anyone else,” the brunet whispered. He sounded so cool and confident then. Then: “Um...do you have a condom and lube?” _Ah, shit. I forgot about that_. Yasu tried not to look too embarassed in front of his childhood friend.

“Th'fuck would I have lube for?” he grumbled.

Tsubasa smiled at him and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Then I'll just have to use my mouth.” Yasu opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out as the other man got off the bed and knelt beside it. Tsubasa looked up at him, his eyes gently asking for permission. The blond gulped – he didn't dare speak, but also didn't dare nod. Still, Tsubasa waited and smiled.

“Why are you smiling? Don't you know what you're asking?” Yasu managed.

“Of course I do.” Yasu didn't understand it. Wasn't sucking another guy's cock the last thing any self-respecting man would want to do? Yet here was this fool, patiently waiting for the answer to a silent question. A question that Yasu reflected back at himself.

Did he want Tsubasa to do this? He looked away and imagined those lips curled around his erection and found that the image didn't disgust him. Rather, it excited him. He felt himself harden and his lips parted.

“...Please.”

It was barely a whisper, but Tsubasa had heard it. He embraced the taller man and kissed from his neck down to his stomach, stopping just above Yasu's cock. He felt the tip being kissed and shuddered a bit. Tsubasa waited and then licked the shaft a little. In between each movement, he would pause until at last he took the head in his mouth. Yasu's hand clamped over his own mouth to keep the gasp from being heard, and Tsubasa looked up. His eyes asked, _should I stop?_ Yasu took his hand away from his mouth and curled his fingers around the other man's ears and into his hair. Something in his expression must have spoken of impatience, because Tsubasa immediately resumed the blowjob.

He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Tsubasa's lips and throat. Yasu wished that Tsubasa would go faster, but at the same time, he wanted this feeling to continue forever. He felt pleasure build up in his body slowly and steadily. Then he involuntarily gasped. “T-Tsubasa, I'm coming!” Tsubasa didn't slow down, nor did he stop to ask where Yasu wanted to blow his load. When Yasu came, it was in the other man's mouth and he swallowed. The blond looked at him in horror.

“Don't make that face,” Tsubasa whispered.

“Why?” was all Yasu could manage.

“I wanted to show you that I will accept all of you.”

“ _Why_?”

“...Because I love you. I always have.”

Somewhere, a voice in Yasu's mind could be heard saying, _Finally_. He covered his face with his hands and cried.

“Am I dreaming?”

“Yes,” Tsubasa murmured, leaning up to embrace him. “And you can say anything you want in a dream without repercussions.” If that was the case, then...

“I love you too, Tsubasa.”


End file.
